onikikay_kinkyworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Naked and not-so-naked outfits
There is plenty of great custom content out there, but sadly, not as much to support KW-style play. It's too bad because KW already has some great options for supporting kinky outfits. First, a review of some KW settings. Under Woohoo, there is the Clothing Setup option. It comes with 4 settings: * Animations (default): KW will undress the participating Sims as indicated by flags set by the author of the animation. For instance, a blowjob animation would only require the lower body to be naked. Many animation sets have this flag configured for each animation in the set. The KW mod will apply the disrobing directions as each animation in a woohoo stage plays out. * FullyNaked: When the KW mod begins to run the woohoo, the participants have their clothes removed. * NakedOutfit: When the KW mod begins to run the woohoo, the participants switch to their naked outfit (which might not actually be naked). * NoChange: The outfit being worn remains on for the duration of the woohoo. The first option handles everything for you, but you relinquish control to the animators. The second and third option handles the case of legacy animation sets that don't configure the tags that define what clothes ought to be shed. Just getting naked is the obvious default choice. But the fourth option is the exciting one! But that doesn't make sense, you say. Why would you leave clothes on? When this daring Sim is at the pool wearing this open-style bikini, the Clothing Setup option is set to NoChange. That's part of the fantasy. She's come ready for fun and doesn't want to waste any time dealing with clothes: The KW mod has varied and subtle settings, and not all the options seem immediately useful. Clothing "No Change"? Far from an option setting to be ignored, it can actually be very exciting. But only with the custom content designed to capitalize on it. Here's hoping custom content creators are paying attention. (Editor's note: Some of them seem to be, at least if you're looking for male options. For instance, VenusPrincess has some lovely examples here and here, and there are probably more on her blog that I haven't found yet.) Note: There is a downside. The NoChange applies to both Sims. So she doesn't take off her bikini, but he doesn't take of his shorts either. How did I get that screengrab above? He's obviously naked, and she's obviously not. I cheated. I used Nraas Master Controller to adjust his clothes manually once the woohoo had begun (Nraas --> Nraas Master Controller --> Basic --> Outfit --> Naked 1). Alternatively, I could set the Clothes Setup as Animations. In that case, she would get naked along with her partner, a few moments would pass as the woohoo sets up, and once things had started, I would use Nraas Master Controller to put her bikini back on. Six of one, half-a-dozen of the other. But I think it's more satisfying that she never adjusts her outfit before, during, and after the woohoo. That's what makes it kinky!